Copy X Revenge 2
by Sairishuta-Ekkusu
Summary: Copy X ingin mengambil mutiara suci yang ada pada Team X. disaat itu juga Zero** dan Axl yang membawa tubuh X yang pucat karena kutukan yang sudah ada selama berabad-abad. sanggupkah mereka membawa kembali mutiara tersebut ke asalnya?


Copy X Revenge 2

Suatu pagi di ujung karang, X terapung-apung di laguna dan merenungkan sesuatu yang membuat ia bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi selaput jika berada didalam air kalau ia memakai OMX armor. Apa memang didesain seperti itu atau ada sesuatu yang lain, pikirnya. Dan ia heran, ujung kakinya bisa berubah menjadi sirip jika berada didalam air.

Launch Octopus : (tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa hasil budidaya rumput laut)anda lamunkan apa Ekkusu-kun?

X : eh, tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya melihat awan biru dari bawah permukaan di laguna ini.

Launch Octopus : kebetulan kau ada disini. Tolong bawa rumput laut kering ini pada nona Leviathan dan Lumine. Mereka sedang membutuhkannya. Tadi mereka bilang kalau ada orang-orang Abel Village yang ada di pantai ini tolong antarkan rumput laut pesanan mereka.

X : OK, akan kuantarkan. (lalu pergi)

Launch Octopus : cepat atau kau akan dihajar mereka.

Sesampainya di ReviaSushi…

Leviathan : Master X tidak usah repot-repot membawa rumput laut ini…

X : sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Aku pergi bawa ini juga ke Rumiramen.

Di Rumiramen…

Lumine : terima kasih X. tapi kulihat kau merasa bingung dengan sesuatu.

X : (menutupi apa yang ada di pikirannya)….

Lumine : katakan saja, aku kan guru spiritualmu selain Chief R dan Dr. Light.

X : kita ceritakan ini di pantai yang terletak di hutan sebelah timur laut Abel Village setelah kau bekerja. Tidak enak rasanya kalau semua pelanggan dan karyawanmu yang ada disini mengetahui apa yang ingin kuceritakan.

Red, Teisel, Ciel, Roll (memakai pakaian MM8), dan pelanggan lainnya : (melihat X)?

X : sudahlah, aku tunggu kau di pantai. (lalu kembali ke pantai)

Lumine : (menghubungi Zero** dan Axl) halo….

Zero** : ada apa? Lumine?

Lumine : temui aku di pantai yang terletak di hutan sebelah timur laut Abel Village. Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian. Tidak usah panggil X karena dia disana.

Zero** : baiklah. (pada Axl) Axl, jam 20.00 ayo kita ke pantai yang terletak di hutan sebelah timur laut Abel Village.

Axl : ada apa?

Zero** : entahlah. Katanya X punya masalah…

Axl : sekarang dia dimana?

Zero** : X sekarang disana. Pantas saja 2 hari yang lalu ia bawa tendanya keluar.

Sebelumnya….

_Zero** : X, kamu mau kemana dengan tenda itu._

_X : (malah pergi)_

_Zero** : X!_

_Axl : ada apa ini?_

_X : aku tidak mau kalian menggangguku!_

Axl : baiklah.

Jam 19.58…

Lumine : kalian sudah datang?

Zero** : tadi sore kami sudah ada disini. (pada Axl) Axl, nyalakan obornya.

Axl : (menyalakan obor)

Lumine : baiklah apa masalahmu X?

X : aku…begini semuanya... aku masih memikirkan apa maksud dari armor ini. (lalu X masuk ke dalam laguna dan berubah menjadi OMX armor) kalau aku berada didalam air di bulan purnama. Armorku berubah dengan sendirinya tanpa kehendakku.

Lumine : (…cukup sulit untuk menerangkannya… aku baru pertama kali mendapat masalah seperti ini) kalau Apricot ada disini sekarang, mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan ini. Karena aku pertama kali melihat masalah yang kau alami ini didepan mataku sendiri. Besok akan kujawab pertanyaanmu sekalian membawa Apricot disini kalau dia tidak sibuk.

Zero** : baiklah.

X : (kembali ke wujud Normal Armor sekeluarnya dari laguna)….

Axl : X, kita pulang yuk.

X : besok lusa saja. Masa' malam-malam begini pulang kerumah. Berbahaya!

Zero** : X benar. Malam hari jika disini lebih berbahaya daripada kita di desa.

Axl : (melihat ke langit) X, Zero**

X : ada apa Axl?

Axl : kita baru pertama kali melihat bintang di langit disaat bulan purnama seperti ini.

Zero** : kau benar, ini mengingatkan aku saat ulang tahun Iris sebelum aku diangkat menjadi guru pedang di Dojo Fighter.

X : tapi katanya bulan purnama adalah hal yang sakral bagi sebagian orang.

Axl : konon, penyihir Elysium dilarang makan makanan pedas saat bulan purnama.

Sementara itu di Neo Arcadia…

Copy X : akan kubalas kalian bertiga! Setelah kalian menghentikan aku mengambil kekuatan Mother Elf dan mengambil kekuatan pedang suci itu!

Strange dan Storm : jangan anggap mereka sepele Master, mereka sangat kuat.

Epsilon : mereka benar. X dan teman-temannya sekarang lebih kuat.

Copy X : Tuan Epsilon!

Epsilon : sekalian aku akan membalas kakakku yang telah membuangku di tempat ini.

Copy X : Sigma…

Epsilon : iya, aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kakakku sendiri.

Kembali ke Abel Village di keesokan harinya, Team X diminta untuk pergi ke kuil tempat Apricot bermeditasi bersama Lumine. Lalu X diminta menunjukkan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Apricot : jadi itu yang dia alami….

X : iya, aku sudah mengalami ini sejak 4 hari yang lalu.

Apricot : ….itu artinya kau adalah Moon and Ocean Warrior yang selanjutnya. Karena berdasarkan ramalan para biksu di seluruh kontinental, kau masih memiliki keturunan dengan keluarga Mutiara Putih (White Pearl).

Zero** : maksud kakak?

Apricot : oh, kalian tidak tahu ya? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan apa itu Moon and Ocean warrior.

Zaman dahulu, manusia mengandalkan sebuah kekuatan dari mutiara putih untuk menumpas keluarga dari mutiara hitam yang terkenal sangat kejam. Keluarga mutiara hitam juga menginginkan mutiara putih untuk menguasai dunia. Namun, seorang pangeran yang entah asalnya darimana. Menghentikan niat jahat keluarga mutiara hitam. Namun sayangnya, pangeran tersebut menyegel mutiara putih dengan tujuan siapapun yang ingin mengembalikan mutiara ini ke lautan, dia adalah saudaraku yang hilang. Namun sayangnya, ucapan itu dikutuk oleh seorang dari keluarga mutiara hitam dengan berkata. 15 hari sebelum hari itu tiba seseorang yang mengikuti perjuangan pangeran itu akan kukutuk tidak bisa bergerak hingga hari itu tiba.

Axl : lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika syarat itu tidak dipenuhi?

Apricot : bulan akan terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Jika sampai saat itu tiba tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan mutiara itu.

Zero** : lalu kalau sampai mutiara itu jatuh di tangan keluarga Mutiara hitam, bagaimana jadinya?

Apricot : lebih dari itu. Bumi akan hancur. Yang aku tahu dari biksu, yang termasuk dalam keluarga mutiara hitam adalah Epsilon dan Copy X. mereka akan menggunakan mutiara tersebut untuk menguasai alam semesta…

X :….

Di malam itu, saat X sedang menyapu halaman kuil. Tangannya tiba-tiba membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Diikuti tubuhnya terjatuh dan hanya terbaring lemah seperti reploid yang kekuatannya diserap. Axl dan Lumine yang sedang minum teh melihat kejadian itu segera memanggil para biksu dan Apricot. Lalu tubuh X dibawa ke ruang penyucian.

Apricot : kutukan itu sudah tiba. X hanya bisa terbaring seperti ini.

X : Lalu…bagaimana dengan aku yang harus membuka segel itu dan mengembalikan mutiara suci itu kembali ke laut? Sebelum hari itu tiba?

Apricot : kami masih memikirkan hal itu. Mereka akan datang mencarimu.

X : Axl, aku butuh air….

Apricot : yang selanjutnya! Dia takkan bisa berenang meski berada didalam air dalam keadaan masih dikutuk. Jadi, dia harus terus berada di dalam air yang dangkal hingga kutukan berakhir.

Axl : X, kau akan baik-baik saja kok!

Zero** : (mengangkat tubuh X yang pucat) Bertahanlah X!

X :….(menutup matanya karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang dideritanya)

Biksu : Nona Apricot! Seseorang dari Keturunan keluarga Mutiara hitam menghancurkan pintu gerbang kuil! Dia tahu dimana pangeran!

Sementara itu di Abel Village….

Volnutt : Shining Laser!

Strange : (menghindari serangan Volnutt)

Storm : HEAAAAH!

Harpuia : (terkena serangan Storm) kalau saja Master X disini. Dia pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua ini.

Rock : tidak bisa, Tuan Muda!

Harpuia : kenapa, Rock?

Blues : kak X saat ini sedang bermeditasi di kuil tempat nona Apricot tinggal!

Zero* : itu benar! Lumine bilang, X mengalami kutukan aneh.

Grey : (memakai model A) itu artinya kak X sedang sakit?

Enzan : (berwujud ) bisa dibilang begitu!

Aile : (memakai model OZX (OmegaZX)) kita bisa kewalahan kalau ini terus terjadi!

Geetz : SIHIR PANAH KEGELAPAN!

Storm : (lalu mati tertusuk panah kegelapan tersebut)

Strange : keterlaluan!

Sera : Sihir pengunci!

Strange : (tidak bisa bergerak)APA?

Layer : Rolling Slash!

Strange : GRAAAAAAAAAHH!

Di pantai…

Sigma : (terengah) kau…menjadi…kuat…

Epsilon : katakan Kakak, dimana X!

Sigma : aku tidak tahu, Adikku! Aku tak menemuinya!

Epsilon : BOHONG! (lalu saat akan menancapkan pedangnya, tiba-tiba…)

Signas : Thunder Charged Shot!

Lalu Epsilon terjatuh…

Sigma : Kapten!

Colonel : (mengangkat tubuh Sigma lalu merampas pedang Epsilon) kalau kau ingin X. dia tidak disini.

Epsilon : lalu dimana?

Tron : (berwujud Axl) Ice Arrow!

Epsilon : kau… anak kecil… apa maumu HAH!

Tron : (lalu berubah menjadi Redips) Jangan membunuh saudaramu sendiri!

Epsilon : OH, Colonel Redips!

Tron : (masih berwujud Redips) aku bukan atasanmu lagi! Epsilon!

Epsilon : APA? jadi kau…

Tron : Sekarang Pak Komandan! (lalu kembali ke wujud asalnya)

Sigma : Thunder Drill!

Epsilon : GAAAAAAHH! (lalu mati)

Colonel : ternyata rencanamu sukses…

Signas : karena itu, kau aku resmikan menjadi Hunter kelas B Special!

Tron : Terima Kasih! Kapten!(Salam Hormat)

Sigma : dan tolong bayar ganti rugi….(soal ini, kalian akan tahu di bagian Ending.)

Kembali ke Team X….

Axl : ini mutiara yang dimaksud!

Apricot : cepat! Sebelum Copy X merebutnya!

Zero** : warna armor X semakin pucat dan wajahnya semakin memutih! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke Abel Village tempat kita berkemah.

Apricot : itu tempat yang tepat untuk mengembalikan mutiara ini!

Roll Caskett : NONA APRICOT!

Apricot : Roll! Volnutt! Syukurlah kalian disini!

Volnutt : kami akan bawa kalian ke ujung pantai berkarang!

Merekapun naik ke Flutter dan segera meluncur ke Abel Village. Saat dalam perjalanan…

SFX : DHUAR! DHER! DHER!

Roll Caskett : ah, siapa itu?

Copy X : kalian takkan bisa lari dariku! Serahkan mutiara itu!

Apricot : Zero**, Axl, Volnutt! Hentikan dia!

Zero**, Axl, dan Volnutt : ROGER! (naik di atap Flutter)

Data : X, kau akan baik-baik saja…

X : terima…kasih…ugh….

Zero** : (dengan Platinum Zero) Jurus pedang naga air!

Axl : (dengan White Axl) Iced Bullets!

Copy X : GRAAAAAH! Bisa-bisanya kalian…

Volnutt : Superpowerfull SHINING LASER!

Copy X : GAAAAAHH! AKAN KUBALAS KALIAAAN! (lalu menghilang dibalik awan hitam)

Zero** : kenapa dia bisa bangkit lagi?

Apricot : dia punya sistem seperti Sigma Virus. Mungkin Sigma Virus sudah pindah seutuhnya ke tubuh orang itu. Tapi kalian harus lebih waspada lagi! Dia pasti akan kembali!

Axl :…

Sesampainya di ujung batu karang…

Zero** : X, pegang mutiara ini.

Saat mutiara itu dipegang X. Armor dan wajahnya yang tadinya pucat kembali segar seperti semula. Namun ia masih belum bisa berdiri tegak karena sebagian kekuatannya diserap kutukan yang menyelimutinya. Ia hanya bisa berlutut mengadap bulan yang akan menabrak bumi.

X : baiklah…(pada alam) Wahai penguasa di dunia ini! Aku, Mega Man X Light (versi Jepang : Rokkuman Raito Ekkusu)akan mengembalikan mutiara ini ke tempat yang seharusnya! (melempar mutiara tersebut)

Namun mutiara itu kembali ke tangannya. Mungkin tali yang membelit mutiara ini, pikirnya. Iapun melempar kembali mutiara tersebut dengan tali yang ia putuskan. Tetapi, mutiara tersebut malah menempel di Command Mission Armor yang ia pakai saat ini. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menceburkan dirinya sendiri kedalam laut.

Axl : X!

Lumine : sabar Axl!

Zero** : (melihat seseorang yang akan merebut mutiara yang menempel di tubuh X) OH, Tidak. Copy X kembali!

Copy X : (mulai mendekati X yang akan jatuh kedalam air) takkan kubiarkan kau mengembalikan mutiara itu!

Niat Copy X merebut mutiara tersebut menjadi sia-sia. X sudah menyentuh air laut.

Copy X : terlambat!

Didalam lautan….

X : (dalam hati)Dr. Light…aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang sering kau katakan…ternyata benar adanya keluarga kita adalah keturunan pangeran misterius…Zero**…..jangan lupakan aku….Axl….jaga dirimu baik-baik….dan…terima kasih Lumine… kau…memiliki teman yang ternyata…. Bisa membuat aku menjadi seperti saat ini…

X akhirnya sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di dasar laut yang berpasir. Mutiara yang dipegangnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kekuatan yang menghapus kutukan yang dia alami. Lalu alam bergejolak, angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dari arah lautan pertanda syarat pangeran tersebut terpenuhi, lalu muncul segerombolan lumba-lumba dan ombak yang begitu besar. Sementara itu, Cyberelf Ocean dan Cyberelf Maryluna bersama roh-roh suci yang lain membawa tubuh X kembali ke tempat ia menceburkan diri dan memberikannya Pearl Armor untuk mengalahkan keluarga mutiara hitam yang tersisa, yaitu Copy X.

X : (membuka matanya)…Zero**

Zero** : X….

Lumine : (merasa silau dengan armor baru X yang seperti mutiara)bagus sekali Armormu.

X : eh? Kok aku tidak sadar ya? (mungkin ini balasan dari syarat tersebut)

Copy X : jadi ini akhir dari kutukan itu?

X : Kutukan? Kau bisa saja bilang iya.

Copy X : Rasakan panah kegelapan ini!

Namun, panah tersebut hancur saat mendekati tubuh X.

Copy X : apa? baiklah! MAGMA CANNON!

Tetap saja tembakan itu hancur seperti sebelumnya…

Copy X : Ke…kenapa kau… (lalu melihat lingkaran sihir Yuna yang X injak) jadi…ternyata…

Yuna : Robot peniru, aku tahu sebelumnya apa yang akan kau lakukan!

Copy X : beraninya kau menghentikan aku! (mendekati X dengan Flying Jet, namun…)

SFX : BZZZZTTT!

Copy X : GAAAH!(ternyata lingkaran sihir itu membuat dia menjadi kuat!) Baiklah kalau itu maumu! (lalu berubah menjadi Dragon Copy X) rasakan lidah api naga ini!

Alhasil, sihir pelindung pecah dan X terkena serangan Copy X.

X : GAAAAH! (dia ternyata melebihi Komandan Sigma yang sifatnya dulu seperti dia…)

Sigma : THUNDER BLAST!

Copy X : GHAAAH! (dia lagi…dia yang awalnya ingin menguasai Abel Village. Akhirnya otaknya berubah haluan)

Sigma : maaf karena aku mengingkari janjimu, Copy X! Aku tak bisa menghancurkan Abel Village karena itu tempat aku dilahirkan..

Copy X : bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan itu, Sigma! Lancang sekali Kau!

Zero* : Triple Slash!

Copy X : UGH! Kau lagi!

Zero* : kau tetap tidak berubah, Copy X. kau tetap lemah seperti saat pertama aku bertarung denganmu!

Copy X :….

Sera : Berhenti! Atau kau akan kami kutuk!

Copy X : kau pikir aku adalah petaka, HAH?

Axl : Sera benar. Kau sudah membuat banyak kekacauan disini dan di tempat lainnya! Kau yang dulu ingin membunuhku akhirnya melepaskan aku, tapi kau malah ingin menguasai dunia!

Copy X : Axl, kau…

Signas : Hadouken!

Copy X : AAARGH! Kapten…Kapten Signas….

Signas : kau lebih baik mati daripada kami merasakan siksaanmu yang menyakitkan! (bersiap menggunakan Signas Busternya, tetapi senjatanya diturunkan X dan menolaknya dengan bahasa yang sopan)

X : Kapten, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya. Karena dia adalah orang yang telah membunuh kakak kembarku yang sekarang menjadi Cyberelf. Sekali lagi, Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya!

Copy X : aku terima tantanganmu, X!

X : HEAAAAAH!

Di markas sihir Elysium…

The Master : Copy X…

Geetz : aku tahu The Master, dia adalah sisi jahat Tuan Muda X Light.

The Master : memang seharusnya Copy X harus mati di tangan X Light yang asli. Dia telah membuat kekacauan yang lebih apa yang dilakukan Sigma dulu.

X : Bubble Shield!

Copy X : Fire Blade!

X : Thunder Nightmare!

The Master : meski X bukan Trigger. Tapi tekad dan apa yang ia rasakan mirip dengan apa yang dirasakan Trigger.

X : Oceanic Tidal Wave!

Copy X : ini bukan apa-apanya! Rasakan jurus terkuatku! APOCALYPSE TSUNAMI!

Signas : Lari semuanya! Ombak terbesar akan datang!

Di rumah Dr. Light…

Dynamo : (tertusuk paku) Aw!

Forte : maafkan aku, kak Dynamo. Aku lagi membuat diorama tentang gempa dan Tsunami…

Dynamo : tapi lain kali punguti semua paku yang ada di lantai…

Gate : Semuanya! Ayo ke atas!

Dr. Light : ada apa? (melihat sebuah ombak besar yang akan menerjang Abel Village) Astaga!

Gate : X masih disana, bertarung melawan Robot Copy dirinya.

Dr. Light : kejadian yang dulu menimpa saudara kembarnya terjadi lagi….

Dynamo : aku tahu…

Auto : kak Dynamo, mau minum teh?

Dynamo : Dr. Light, ayo kita minum teh untuk menghilangkan beban yang selama ini anda alami.

Dr. Light : aku khawatir dengan keadaan X saat ini.

Gate : ada apa? Raito-Sensei?

Dr. Light : dia masih terlalu dini untuk hal seperti ini….

Vile : (tanpa helm dengan masker penutup mulut dan kacamata hitam di wajahnya) mau kue?

Dr. Light : terima kasih, Vile. (lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya) aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau begini terus.

Gate, Roll, dan Dynamo : …..(Dr. Light….)

X : (terengah)….Kau….apa maksud kelakuanmu untuk mencapai hal yang kau inginkan?

Copy X : aku ingin menguasai dunia persis seperti apa yang Tuan Epsilon bilang. Aku tak ingin lagi dikhianati Sigma dan Abel Village. Aku ingin segalanya dari dunia ini!

X : kalau itu tujuanmu, lebih baik kau mati!

Copy X : (mencambuk X)

X : GAAAAAAHH! (terjatuh kedalam laut)

Copy X : kau tetap lemah! Kaulah Pecundang!

Mendengar ucapan itu, X merasa marah dan tiba-tiba kristal merah di kepalanya menyala. Disaat itu juga, Rock, Volnutt, Blues, Cyberelf X, Roll, Auto, Rush, dan para Four Guardians merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat menusuk.

Rock : Dr. Light! (memegang kepalanya) SAKIIIIT!

Roll : aku juga!

Dr. Light : ada apa Rock? Roll?

Gate : (memeluk Roll) sabar sayang…

Tiba-tiba terdengar telepon dari beberapa orang yang merupakan Ciel dan Roll Caskett.

Dr. Light : ada apa Ciel?

Ciel : Cyberelf X tiba-tiba mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mother Elf dan ahli elf lainnya yang menghentikan dia juga terkena imbasnya.

Dynamo : Dr. Light, Roll Caskett bilang Volnutt mengalami hal yang sama dengan Rock dan Roll.

Dr. Light : berarti, X saat ini sedang marah. Kalau dia sampai marah, kristal merah di kepalanya akan menyala sendiri. Dan akan berefek pada anggota keluargaku yang lain dan Four Guardians.

Gate : maksud anda?

Dr. Light : istriku memasang batu dari kekuatan Evil Energy yang tersangkut di tubuh Duo saat Twins X didesain ulang di salah satu diantara mereka.

X : (dengan kekuatan kristal merah yang menyala dan wajahnya terlihat lebih sangar daripada sebelumnya) Copy X…. kau membuatku marah….

Copy X : (aku merasakan aura kekuatan Limitless Potential yang sesungguhnya, ini sangat buruk)…kau….

Zero** : (kaget melihat X yang bisa seperti itu) X…kekuatan itu…

Saat Zero** menemukan X di Cyberspace. Ia melihat X dalam keadaan kristal merah yang menyala dan terkena Zero Virus.

_X : Zero**, aku sudah menunggumu._

_Zero** : X, sadarlah._

_X : Turbo Charged Shot!_

Copy X menyerang X, tetapi X terus menghindar dan terus menyerang Copy X. Amukan X yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat Copy X kewalahan.

X : Rasakan kekuatan ini, Copy X!

Dr. Light : Oh, tidak. Dia akan mengeluarkan Turbo Charged Shot! Jurus itu sangat berbahaya untuknya. Dia bisa mati jika jurus itu dikeluarkan…

X : Deleting Copy X Virus, Turbo Charged Shot!

Copy X : (terkena serangan X)GRAAAAAAAAAHHH! TIDAK MUNGKIN INI TERJADI!

Lalu tubuh Copy X hancur bersama virus Copy X yang ia ciptakan. Lalu disaat itu juga, kristal di kepala X mati dan armor X yang kembali ke wujud Command Mission Armor akan terjatuh kedalam laut. Dengan cepat, Zero** dengan Absolute Zero armor menangkap tubuhnya yang lemah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan kekuatan. Disaat itu juga sakit kepala yang dialami Rock, Volnutt, Blues, Cyberelf X, Roll, Auto, Rush, dan para Four Guardians hilang.

Signas :…X, dia mengingatkan aku pada Trigger.

Volnutt :…

Zero** : X, ternyata kau sangat kuat dari apa yang kami pikirkan. Dan kau tahu, kau membuat kami khawatir.

Lalu matahari terbit dari arah timur…

Axl : (meluncur terbang dengan tiba-tiba) X! kau baik-baik saja?

Zero** : (ditabrak Axl dari belakang yang membuat armornya berubah kembali ke wujud Normal Zero**) WADUHHH!

Dan reflek itu juga membuat mereka bertiga terjatuh kedalam lautan. Semua yang melihat Team X hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekompakan mereka.

Volnutt : Team X ada-ada saja!

Lumine : selalu berakhir dengan cara yang aneh-aneh…

Zero** : (mengangkat tubuh X yang masih pingsan) setidaknya X masih bernapas dalam keadaan seperti ini…

Lalu merekapun membawa tubuh X ke rumah Dr. Light.

Dr. Light : dia ternyata kuat menghadapi semua yang dia alami. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Padahal, aku menciptakan dia tidak sampai seperti itu.

X : (sadarkan diri) Dr. Light? Siapa yang memasak kue kering cokelat? Aku lapar…

Zero** : (GUBRAKKK!)

Axl : sadar dari pingsan masih mikirin makanan…

Dr. Cain : tidak apa-apa, justru kalau seperti itu. Ia akan merasakan kekuatan yang lebih dari itu di waktu yang kita tidak tahu tepatnya.

Dr. Light : kau benar…

X : kita main voli, yuk. Sudah lama kita tidak memainkannya…

Barrell Caskett : padahal mereka bukan saudara, tetapi saling membutuhkan satu sama lain…

Dr. Light : kekompakan mereka yang membuat orang-orang yang kadang dibuat pusing oleh mereka.

Yuna : Hei, Team X! Aku juga mau ikut main voli!

Matilda : Dr. Light.

Dr. Light : ada apa?

Matilda : sungguh indah melihat mereka bisa kembali tersenyum. Tapi, pertarungan mereka melawan pemberontak yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai. Entah kapan itu bisa terjadi.

Barrell Caskett : benar, Matilda. Mungkin saja itu akan terjadi…

Volnutt : (tersiram air sungai yang jernih yang dicipratkan Axl) Sudah! Sudah!

Rock : kejar aku kalau bisa!

Di tengah kegembiraan itu, seberkas cahaya matahari menyinari tetesan air sungai yang sangat berkilau yang membuat mereka terus bersemangat untuk melindungi desa mereka. Mereka yakin suatu saat nanti akan ada tantangan yang lebih sulit dari apa yang mereka alami sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan waktunya mereka tidak tahu, yang jelas mereka sangat puas jika mereka bertarung melawan musuh yang akan menguasai Abel Village.

Dan soal hutang Tron yang dibicarakan Sigma…

Sigma : (memegang refractor ungu)hmm, lumayan untuk membayar semua hutang-hutangmu.

Tron : setidaknya refractor ungu yang aku curi dari tas adikmu(Epsilon) bisa diartikan kau memaafkan aku karena telah memecahkan vas bunga pemberian Pemimpin desa ini, Nyonya Amelia.

Sigma : vas bunga? Tidak apa-apa, vas bunga 'kan bisa dibeli lagi. Kalau hati dan pikiran. Susah mencari gantinya…

Lalu di taman, Bon Bonne bersama Cinnamon sedang asyik memakan Eskrim.

Cinnamon : jalani hidup dengan penuh senyuman, benar begitu 'kan?

Bon : Ba Buuuuuu! (iya!)

Zero* : Zero dari Mega Man Zero

Zero** : Zero dari Mega Man X


End file.
